4K Media Inc.
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia 4K Media Inc. is an American production company currently owned by Konami. It was formerly a subsidiary of 4Kids Entertainment from 1995 to 2012 and its predecessor Leisure Concepts from 1992 to 1995 under the name 4Kids Productions, and was responsible for adapting and producing English language dubs of Japanese anime such as Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Sonic X among others, as well as producing original live action programs such as WMAC Masters. In total the company has overseen development and adapatation of over 1700 animated episodes.1 The company was shut down by 4Kids Entertainment on June 30, 2012, due to continued lack of profitability,2 but the production office was acquired by Konami and renamed "4K Media" later that year. The company is currently dedicated to the licensing, sales, and distribution of the Yu-Gi-Oh! brand in the United States, including Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and its spinoffs.3 The office produced dubbed episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal and Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V,4 and is currently working on the English dub for Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. The company was founded as 4Kids Productions in 1992, alongside The Summit Media Group, Inc. which was responsible to handle syndication rights for various licensed products in both print and broadcast media, while 4Kids Productions was meant to buy and produce animated and live-action properties, which it then distributed to the television, home video, and theatrical markets.5 Contents hide * 1Executive management ** 1.1President of 4Kids Productions * 2Filmography ** 2.1As 4Kids Productions *** 2.1.1Movies *** 2.1.2Television ** 2.2As 4K Media Inc. *** 2.2.1Movies *** 2.2.2Television * 3See also * 4References Executive managementedit President of 4Kids Productionsedit Norman J. Grossfeld (February 1994–December 2009)6 Filmographyedit As 4Kids Productionsedit Moviesedit * Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) (distributed by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment: original release) * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000) (distributed by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment: original release) * Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) (distributed by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment: original release) * Freddy Aguilar's Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002) (distributed by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment: original release) * Pokémon 4Ever (2002) (distributed by Miramax Films) * Pokémon Heroes (2003) (distributed by Miramax Films) * Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) (distributed by Miramax Films) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) (distributed by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (distributed by Miramax Films) * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) (distributed by Viz Media) * Turtles Forever (2009) * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) Televisionedit * WMAC Masters (1995-1997) * Freddy Aguilar the Show (1995-2007) (Seasons 6-17) (co-produced with Nelvana, Warner Bros. Television and The Program Exchange) * Pokémon (1998-2006) (seasons 1-8) (co-produced with Pokémon USA, Inc. and Nintendo) * Tama and Friends (2001-2002) * Cubix (English version; 2001-2003) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001-2006) (co-produced with Konami and Shonen Jump) * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy (2002-2004) (co-produced with Toei Animation) * Ultraman Tiga (2002-2003) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002-2006) (co-produced with HAL Laboratory and Nintendo) * Fighting Foodons (2002-2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2009) (co-produced with Mirage Studios) * Sonic X (2003-2006) (co-produced with Sega and TMS Entertainment) * Shaman King (2003-2005) (co-produced with Shonen Jump) * Funky Cops (2003-2004) (co-produced with Moonscoop) * Winx Club (2004-2007; seasons 1-3; Edited version as commissioned by 4Kids Entertainment) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (short; 2004-2005) * F-Zero: GP Legend (2004-2005) (first 15 episodes) (co-produced with Nintendo) * One Piece (2004-2007) (seasons 1-5) (co-produced with Toei Animation and Shonen Jump) * Mew Mew Power (2005-2006) (season 1) (co-produced with Kodansha Comics and Pierrot) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005-2008) (co-produced with Konami and Shonen Jump) * Pokémon Chronicles (2005-2006) (co-produced with Pokémon USA, Inc. and Nintendo) * Magical DoReMi (2005-2006) (series 1) (co-produced with Toei Animation) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (2006) * Viva Piñata (2006-2009) (co-produced with Bardel Entertainment and Rare) * Chaotic (2006-2010) (co-produced with Bardel Entertainment and Chaotic of America) * Dinosaur King (2007-2010) (co-produced with Sega) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008-2011) (co-produced with Konami and Shonen Jump) * GoGoRiki (2008-2011) (co-produced with Fun Game Media) * Tai Chi Chasers (2011-2012) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-2012) (co-produced with Konami) As 4K Media Inc.edit Moviesedit * Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) Televisionedit * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012–2015) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2015–2018) * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (2018–2018)